Nos volvemos a encontrar, despues de todo
by Avatar Loti
Summary: Los separaron de pequeños y ahora, gracias a la oportunidad de un intercambio, se volvieron a ver,Katara y Aang tendran que reencontrar el amor que sienten el uno por el otro y luchar por quedarse juntos mientras el tiempo corre rapidamente KATAANG/ZUTAR
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos!

Bueno, primer fic de Avatar, por favor, sean amables.

Aquí NADA de magia, lo siento, de verdad, es un fic de: ¿Cómo sería la vida de Aang y Katara sin magia? Así que aquí lo tienen.

Aclaro, este fic es Kataang y un poco de Zutara (Odio el Zutara, pero bueno, creo que lo hará interesante)

Si no les gusta o tienen sugerencias, ¡DIGANLAS! Para mí es muy importante saber lo que piensan. Aang no estará pelón, jeje, como es una historia que de desarrolla en nuestra época se vería raro.

Creo que es todo.

¡Ah! Una cosa.

_Avatar: The last airbender _No es producto de mi imaginación, créditos a Nickelodeon.

¡Ahora sí!

****Pienso

****Aclaro

****Escribo

Avatar

El ultimo maestro aire

LIBRO I

Capítulo I

"_Cuando la vi por primera vez"_

Las madres lloraban, habían planeado un futuro para ellos y, ahora, por cosas del destino, se tenían que separar.

Katara, de casi cuatro años, saltaba a los brazos de otro pequeño de la misma edad, ambos, al contrario de sus madres, reían y se besaban inocentemente. (Para los pervertidos: ¡Son niños, recuerden!)

Ambos eran los mejores amigos, se conocían desde que estaban en la panza de sus mamás, ya que ambas se habían embarazado casi al mismo tiempo y por lo tanto, los bebés habían crecido juntos.

Era una imagen encantadora, Luki, la madre del pequeño, tomó una foto a los niños y después, llamó a su hijo.

- ¡Aang! Es hora de irse, despídete de Katara, dile que la quieres mucho, ¿De acuerdo? -El niño obedeció a su mamá, pero sin saber la razón de la tristeza en la expresión de su madre, él besó en la barbilla a Katara y le entregó un collar.

- Lo hice en la clase de la Srta. Koi, espero te guste -El collar era azul con pequeñas cuentas plateadas y flores blancas, Katara brincó de emoción, se lo puso y abrazó fuertemente a Aang.

- Adiós, Aang, te quiero.

De la mano, Aang y su madre, caminaron hasta perderse de vista y Katara, que tenía pensaba que vería a su amigo al día siguiente, y ella esperó en vano por muchas lunas.

**12 Años después**

- ¿Entienden? -Preguntó el maestro de Matemáticas a los alumnos, que rápidamente pusieron atención de nuevo -. Katara, ¿Por qué no nos ayudas con el problema numero dos?

La mencionada dio un brinco de la sorpresa, levantó su libro del suelo, que estaba allí desde hace horas, y dijo:

- Un hombre quiere saber cuánto mide el ancho d…

- Jovencita, estamos en la página 567, con esta ya son tres veces que la sorprendo viendo por la ventana, ¿Quiere un reporte?

El maestro la vio con ganas de buscar otro pretexto para regañarla, al no encontrarlo buscó en su libro un tema difícil.

- Bien, Katara, nos vas a dar una exposición de la pagina 667, puedes usar lo que quieras como material, la quiero para el 29 de Octubre, ¿Ok? Ahora no podemos perder el tiempo porque vienen los extranjeros, tienes tiempo para hacerla.

- Yo, emh, está bien, Señor. Lee.

Katara se sentó y bajo la cabeza avergonzada, no era la primera vez que le llamaban la atención en la clase.

- Bueno, guarden sus libros, como todos saben mañana vienen los famosísimos americanos.

Risas, suspiros y murmullos llenaron la sala.

- ¡Silencio! Callen o suspenderé la plática.

Todos guardaron silencio rápidamente, Katara sacó una barra de cereal y empezó a comer con tranquilidad.

- Bueno, como decía, los americanos vienen a buscar una oportunidad de vida en Japón, recuerden que son huérfanos y necesitan cariño y un hogar por el momento, mañana llegaran a la segunda hora de clases, por lo tanto, solo traigan su libro de lectura, pasaremos el resto del día conociéndolos y al final les asignaré a su compañero.

Eso dura un mes, tienen ese tiempo para hacer que ellos encuentren padres y para desarrollar su inglés, respeten sus costumbres, ya que por allí son muy especiales y se pueden enojar por todo y hacen guerras y matan por matar.

Katara hizo una mueca de asco y en su mente inicio una conversación:

"_¿Matar por matar?, que le pasa al profe, son solo niños , bueno, tienen nuestra edad, este amigo es un neurótico, jeje, seguramente nunca ha convivido con una persona de otro país, me pregunto ¿Cómo será la chica que vivirá conmigo? Espero sea simpática, y que sea niña, ¡rayos!, si es un niño me muero, la cama que prepare es de flores, y también la almohada"_

- … Y entonces podrán casarse y tener hijos.

- ¡¿Qué?! -Gritó Katara, indignada.

- ¿Otra vez, srita. Katara? ¿Cuál es el problema? -El Señor. Lee dio un pequeño golpe en su escritorio.

- ¡¿Cómo quiere que me case con un extranjero que no conozco y que puede ser menor que yo?!

Todos los del grupo empezaron a reírse, señalaban a Katara con el dedo, que cayó en la cuenta de que la conversación del intercambio había terminado.

- Katara, estamos en el libro de "Y vivieron felices para siempre" En el capitulo nueve -Le susurró Tsubi, su mejor amiga, que se sentaba detrás de ella.

- Oh.

- Siguiente -Dijo la secretaria de la escuela, una larga fila de niños con problemas estaban sentados fuera de la dirección y encabezando la "cola de la desgracia" estaba Katara, con un papel en la mano que decía: "Interrumpe el clase, no pone atención, falta de respeto"

- ¿Quién lo diría? Katara, la chica del cuadro de honor en la dirección -La secretaria dio un dufido e hizo pasar a la chica a la oficina -. Aquí es donde comienza una larga lista de cosas malas, ¿Entendiste, niña?.

**Estados Unidos, Texas.**

- ¿Listo para irnos, Pies Ligeros? -Una niña con los pelos en la cara y con un traje de color verde le dio un golpe en la espalda a otro joven que estaba delante de ella.

- Si, Toph, ya estoy listo, tranquila -Un chico, de cabello oscuro y rebelde, sonrió abiertamente, pero sin muchas ganas, era alto y de ojos grises.

- ¿Por qué no estás tan emocionado? ¡Aang, vuelves a casa! -Toph, que tenía los ojos de un verde claro, miró con incredulidad al chico.

- Es que yo… la última vez que estuve allí fue con mi madre, ahora que ella murió, no es…, no es lo mismo -Aang miró tristemente el suelo, y empezó a caminar, estaba a pocos metros de abordar el avión que lo llevaría a sus raíces.

- Oh, lo siento -Toph también miró las plantas de sus pies.

Aang, al ver la tristeza de Toph, se sintió culpable y puso una sincera sonrisa.

- ¡Hey! ¿Sabes que te encantará? Los árboles de cerezo, son lo más bello que hay por allí, además, podremos buscar a mi mejor amiga de la infancia, se llama Katara, no la veo desde hace tanto tiempo, no recuerdo como es, pero estoy seguro de que no será difícil encontrara, confía en mi.

Toph asintió y empujó a Aang para que avanzara, era ya el turno de subir al avión.- Muy bien, Pies Ligeros, ¿Estás listo para la acción? ¡Dile adiós a América!

Y con paso veloz, los amigos abordaron el avión, dejando atrás el doloroso pasado de una vida solos.


	2. ¡Te llamas Aang! ¡Te llamas Katara!

Capítulo II

_¡Te llamas Aang! ¡Te llamas Katara!_

**Avión**

- Piernas locas, ya despierta, estamos a pocos minutos de llegar a Japón, ¡Anda! –Toph movió cuidadosamente a Aang para que quedara derecho, después de eso le dio una fuerte cachetada.

- ¡¡¡Ey!!! –Aang se despertó violentamente, por unos minutos no se dio cuenta en donde estaba, pero recordó que iba de camino a casa -¿Entonces ya casi llegamos?

- Si.

**Japón, Tokio.**

Katara había recibido un regaño, pero nada grave, como era la primera vez que pasaba estaba perdonada.

Ella se había emocionado mucho, había preparado una habitación especial para que ella, su invitada, descansara.

Tenía varías banderas americanas, para que recordaran su hogar, también comida de Estados Unidos y música. Todo gracias al maravilloso mundo del internet.

Katara se la pasaba hablando de todas las cosas que le enseñaría a su compañera, ya que pensaba que sería una mujer, se pintarían las uñas y hablarían de chicos toda la noche.

Había dormido con una ansiedad tremenda.

_¡RIIIIN, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!_

Katara sacó la mano de su cama y apagó el despertador de un golpe, sus ojos se asomaron por la sabana y vio la hora.

7:10 am

Si darle importancia volvió a meter la cabeza en su caliente cama, hasta que…

- ¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! –Katara salió apresurada de su lecho de descansó, tomó el despertador en sus manos y en efecto, tenía diez minutos de retraso -¿Cómo es posible? ¡Yo puse el despertador para las 6:20! Dios mío, ¡TENGO QUE CORRER!

La jovencita tomó su uniforme y se lo puso apresuradamente, después se miró al espejo, tenía el cabello enredadísimo, como pudo le dio una buena cepillada y lo ató a una coleta.

Se cepilló los dientes y antes de salir gritó:

- ¡Mama! Recuerda que estaremos en casa a las 2:45 –Katara tomó su bici y salió a toda prisa a su escuela.

Cuando llegó habían muchos niños en el patio, todos estaban esperando entrar a los salones, ahí, entre la multitud, estaba Tsubi, Katara corrió hacia ella.

- ¡Katara! Pensé que no vendrías, tienes suerte, están acomodando a los extranjeros en nuestro salón, el que esté en nuestra butaca es el que será nuestro compañero –Tsubi sonrió y sacó una rebanada de pan que no tardó en devorar, mientras tanto, Katara sonreía aliviada, no se había perdido de nada, la joven Tsubi corrió a tirar su envoltura y se quedó platicando con Koime, un joven muy listo.

Katara se quedó sola:

"_Todos estamos muy emocionados por aquí, uf, ahí está Makiana y Kidana, ¡Como me caen mal! Apuesto a que quieren como locas a un americano guapo, ha, pero no lo lograrán, esas arpías, como quisiera…"_

Katara dejó de hablar cuando vio que sus "chicas malas" venían a verla.

- Katara, La Catarata, ¿Emocionada? –Dijo Makiana, tenia del brazo a Kidana, ambas eran bajitas, sus ojos eran oscuros y Makiana era un poco gordita.

- Siii, KaTarada, estoy segura de que harás un magnífico trabajo con el desafortunado chico que estará a tu cargo –Kidana se rio con Makiana de una forma presumida y arrogante, ambas eran tan… tan… creídas.

La joven no quiso responder, siempre había una forma para que ellas le contraatacaran.

Con paso rítmico ellas se fueron, dejando a Katara sola de nuevo y con un coraje enorme.

- ¡Chicos! ¡Presten atención! Ya están acomodados los americanos ¿Están listos?

Todos gritaron al unísono: ¡Si! Y rápida, pero ordenadamente, entraron uno a uno a la sala.

Al principio hubo mucho silencio, la mayoría de los Americanos estaban sonrojados y mirando hacia abajo, pero dos de ellos miraban con ansia a todos los estudiantes.

Toph y Aang buscaban a sus compañeros para todo este mes.

Katara miró a la chica que la miraba interesada, su cabello negro le tapaba parte de la cara, pero se veía que era muy bonita, después sintió otra mirada, una mirada llena de paz y curiosidad, con mucho cuidado, Katara quitó su vista de la jovencita y la puso en el chico que le veía.

Tenía los unos profundos ojos grises, su cabello era castaño oscuro y su tez blanca, una gran sonrisa asomaba por su cara y eso la hizo sentirse feliz, él contagiaba alegría, siguió mirándola por segundos, que parecieron minutos para ella.

Finalmente, la chica reaccionó. Él estaba sentado en su silla, ¡Por Dios!, automáticamente ella se sonrojó.

- Muy bien, jóvenes, todos vayan a lado de su compañero –Dijo el maestro, Lee.

Todos empezaron a avanzar, menos Katara, que estaba inmóvil viendo su lugar, ¿Por qué se sentía así? No conocía a ese muchacho, entonces, ¿Qué le impedía respirar adecuadamente?

Cuando ella se dio cuenta, todos estaban mirándola fijamente y en sus lugares, por lo tanto ella estaba sola en frente de la clase, empezaron las risas y las burlas una vez más.

"_¡Oh, no!"_

Pensó.

Avergonzada empezó a caminar hasta su silla, donde Aang le esperaba, y, para su desgracia, alguien le puso el pie e inmediatamente cayó de cara.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja –Todos se reían de Katara, todos menos Tsubi y Toph , que eran compañeras, cuando se iban a levantar para ayudarle, alguien les ganó.

- Uy, ¿Estás bien? –Aang le tendió la mano a su antigua amiga, claro, el no sabe quién es ella y ella no sabe quién es él, sin embargo, se sonrieron con cariño y ella tomó su mano, Katara asintió suavemente.

Cuando estuvo en su lugar, las risas cedieron por los regaños del maestro.

- Gracias –Susurro Katara en voz baja.

- Ey, les pasa a todos, créeme, a mi me pasa muy seguido en casa, así que no te preocupes –Dijo Aang en voz baja también, después nadie habló, esperaron a que los maestros terminaban la plática.

- Es verdad, ¿Cómo te llamas? –Le preguntó Aang a la chica.

- Oh, si, mi nombre es Katara.

- ¡Katara! Wow… que… bonito nombre.

- Gracias –Respondió ella.

"_Katara, ese nombre es el de mi mejor amiga, ¿Será ella? No lo sé, seguramente hay muchas Kataras aquí en Tokio, lo malo es que no recuerdo su apellido, si lo supiera entonces todo sería mas fácil ¿Qué hago?"_

Aang pensó rápidamente.

- Y, este… , ¿Katara es un nombre común? –El chico hizo como si nada.

- Bueno, hay unas cuantas Kataras por ahí, así que… si, el nombre de Katara es común, ah, que mal de mi parte, no se tu nombre… -La chica hizo una ligera inclinación en modo de disculpa.

-Me llamo Aang.

"_Entonces ella puede ser Katara, pero también hay muchas Kataras por ahí, ¡Rayos! Mi oportunidad y no la veré de nuevo, que gran amigo soy"_

Katara:

"_Aang, Aang, Aang, Aang, ese nombre me suena, me suena bastante, pero no se dé que es… mmm, esperen, creo que lo tengo, Aang, claro, ¡Es él! El de la película: Nombres amorosos, ¿Cómo se me olvidó? La película fue un éxito"_

- Oye, yo sé quién eres… -Katara le sonrió a Aang maliciosamente.

- ¿D-de verdad? ¿Sabes quién soy? –Aang estaba sorprendido y emocionado, que rapido – ¡_Entonces ella si es Katara!_

- Tu nombre viene de una película, esa que sacaron el verano pasado, ¡Que padre! –Katara señaló al "afortunado" con la mano.

LOL

- Oh, era eso… -Aang se desilusiono inmediatamente –Si, ahora que lo recuerdo, así se llama el protagonista de la película, "Nombres amorosos"

El maestro estaba a punto de terminar su plática.

- De modo que se van a presentar por orden alfabético, uno por uno –Finalizó el maestro.

Una niña rubia pasó primero.

- Hola, mi nombre es Aby, tengo 15 años y es un placer, mi compañera es Makiana.

Se escuchó a Makiana refunfuñar por su mala suerte.

- Hola, me llamo Aldey, tengo 16 años y mi compañero es Hontoi.

- Hooola, mi nombre es Ammy, tengo 16 años y mi compañero es Jutso.

Aang seguía, por lo tanto se levantó y fue al frente.

- ¿Qué tal? Mucho gusto, me llamo Aang, mi color favorito es el azul claro, yo soy originario de Japón, así que estoy feliz de regresar a casa, mi comida favorita es la pizza, ah, pero sin carne, no como carne. Me gusta oír música y escribir historias, no me gustan las personas burlonas y mi compañera se llama Katara, que creo que es un nombre hermoso y además ella es una muy buena persona, estoy seguro de que me llevaré genial con ella, por allá esta mi mejor amiga, Toph, ¡Hola, Toph! Y eso es todo, ah, esperen, tengo 16 años.

Cuando terminó, que por cierto habló muy rápido, las personas del salón lo miraron como una clase de bicho raro, que entusiasmo.

- Gracias, Aang –Dijo Katara bajito, cuando el regresó a su asiento.

- Es la puuura verdad –Respondió sinceramente.


End file.
